Hope
by Herochick007
Summary: Hope was all she had left as she sat next to his hospital bed. Hope he would wake and if he did, that he would remember her. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hope.

It was all she had left. Sitting beside his hospital bed.

Hope he would open his eyes, that he would recognize her.

Hope he was even still in there, that he wasn't a burned out shell.

She held his hand in hers, could feel his pulse, could see his chest rise and fall. Physically he had been cleared weeks ago. He had yet to wake.

Every morning found her here. Too afraid to leave she slept on a transfigured sofa. Someone brought her meals. The healers had wanted to transfer him, give up. She'd fought, spent her own gold on a private room. The steady stream of visitors had stopped. The reporters had stopped. Other than the healers and him, she hadn't seen another person for nearly four days.

Even her friends had given up on her. There were no clocks in the room. She'd had them removed.

"Good morning." She watched another healer enter the room. She'd had hoped it would have been one of her so called friends.

"No change?"

"None," she answered watching the healer run the usual tests. "Anything?" she asked hopefully. Hope. It was all she had left now. The healer only shook his head.

"I can't give up on him, not now."

"It is unlikely he'll ever wake. It is a miracle he even survived. Are you sure you do not wish to move him to the permanent spell damage ward?"

"No." She had this same conversation every Sunday. Four weeks and nothing changed. The healer left. She knew he thought she was losing her mind, thought her mad.

"I won't give up on you, I promise," she whispered kissing him softly on the forehead.

 **Three days later.**

Neville peeked into the room. She had finally fallen asleep. Wordlessly he motioned to Harry, who in turned motioned to Ron.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"She hasn't left this room in a month. It can't be healthy for her.:

"She doesn't want to leave him. The healers are starting to worry."

"I think it's sweet, although a little extreme. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Wait, what are you doing here, Ginny."

"She's my friend too." The boys shrugged, none of them really wanting to argue with Ginny, who had a habit of hexing people who pissed her off.

"Hello?" The trio, plus Ginny, looked at their target. While they were trying to not argue with Ginny, she had woken.

"Harry, Ron, Neville, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting visitors today."

"It's really not a social call," Ron started. Harry hushed him quickly.

"They were planning to apparate you out to lunch. I think they're trying to stage an intervention," Ginny stated glaring at her brother and boyfriend. Neville at least looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit, we had three away games in a row and after the second one, I'm not sure I could have appareted out of a paper bag."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you Ginny. I'm glad you're back in town." She turned her attention to the boys. "You were going to take me, without my permission, who knows where? What if he woke up while I was gone?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe them. She had thought they were her friends.

"He's never going to wake up. You need to get on with your life. Look at yourself, you're wasting away."

"I am perfectly fine and move? Are you a qualified healer, Ron Weasley?" Ginny watched her tear into her brother. She almost felt sorry for Ron, almost.

"No?" Ron managed to squeak.

"Then keep your uneducated statements to yourself," she raised her wand to hex him.

"Oh, am I late? I didn't know there was going to be a party?" Ron turned blinking in disbelief.

"And who invited Lovegood?"

"I live here! And all the yelling attracted me attention."

"Luna works for St. Mungos as a consultant on xenozoology. Everyone knows that," Ginny said shaking her head. "She just got back from an expedition to South America to collect venom from some new species of coatl." Ron stated at his sister with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for sheer ignorance," a dry voice announced. All eyes turned to the bed. After a month and three days exactly, Professor Severus Snape had awoken from his coma. A flood of healers entered the room sending Ron, Harry, and Neville back into the hallway. Ginny followed to continue yelling at her brother. Luna stayed with Hermione.

"You never stopped believing."

"No, I knew he would come back to me," she whispered squeezing Severus' hand. He squeezed hers back while allowing the healers to work. "Thank you for your support, Luna."

"You're welcome. I should get back to work, I'll stop by later." Hermione smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own anything. This idea popped into my head one morning and refused to leave. I am not sure if this will be anymore than a one shot. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I do not own anything you recognize.**

 **When I started this idea, I wasn't sure if it would be more than a one shot. Several people have expressed interest in my continuation, so I will.**

It had been two days since he had awaken. She hadn't left his side yet. He was beginning to find her quite frustrating.

"Miss Granger, please tell me why you insist on being here every waking moment." She had been warned there might be some memory loss. The mind was a fragile thing and his had taken more than most. She bit back tears.

 _At least he remembers my name_ , she thought trying to reassure herself.

"Please, call me Hermione. I know you don't remember much from before, but we were close enough to be on a first name basis." He glared at her. She felt his dark eyes boring into her and she looked down at the floor.

"I highly doubt that Ms. Granger. Also, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I graduated nearly a year ago, sir," she stated. Snape studied her. There was no reason for the witch to be lying.

"What year is it?"

"1999, sir. A lot of us graduated a year late because of the war. What year do you believe it to be?"

"1996 or 7," he replied watching her for a minute. She did look slightly older. "How long have I been here?"

"You were in the coma a month and three days, before that, you were medically sedated for nearly six months while you healed. You almost died twice. I thought I had lost you."

"Did we win?" he asked ignoring her last comment.

"The war? Yes, we won. Voldemort is gone, permanently this time."

"What happened."

"You were bitten by Nagini, the venom did a fair amount of damage to your internals. Your mind shut down, hence the coma. We thought you would never wake. I never gave up."

"Maybe you should have."

"I know you don't mean that. We've been through so much together you would not have given up on me either."

"What exactly have we been through, Ms. Granger?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I killed Dumbledore, on his orders. I then fled the castle. I met up with the Dark Lord." He shook his head.

"It's alright. Don't try to force it. There was a lot of trauma, both physical and emotion during the next year and a half. You become headmaster on his orders."

"I bet you three hated that."

"We didn't return that year, not until the final battle. Do you remember the potion we were working on secretly?"  
"No. Did we finish it?" he asked.

"No. The war got in the way. We were trying to develop a potion to help with the after affects of dark magic. I have a copy of our notes."

"Is that how we became on a first name basis?"

"Yes. I came up with the idea based on a different potion we were working on in class. I came to you with my idea. You said it had potential. We started working within the week."

"We didn't finish it."

"No. After about a month, we ran into some...difficulties, one of the reactions we expected did not go right. We had to start back at the beginning." She watched him as she spoke waiting, hoping to see some spark of memory in his dark eyes. Instead they regarded her with slight interest, and suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

"You need to eat something or they'll never release you."

"I still don't understand why you are still here."

"Good morning!" Luna chirped entering the room. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood. Come to see me or Miss Granger here?" Luna blinked in confusion for a second.

"Both of you, I guess."

"Please don't tell me I'm on a first name basis with you also."

"No, just Hermione, I think, I mean it would be kinda weird to refer to your fiancee by her last name." Hermione blushed brightly burying her face in her hands.

"My what?!"

"He doesn't remember the last few years Luna. Including our time together," Hermione whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't..."

"I know, I know, you had no way of knowing." Severus glared at both the young witches in his room. He'd been in a coma only to wake to find out he'd been working closely with and dating Hermione Granger. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

"Now that you know, will both of you finally leave me in peace?" Hermione looked at Severus still trying not to cry.

"Come on, Hermione. I think there's a new flavor of tea in the tea room." Hermione nodded following Luna out the door of the room that had been her home the last month.

She allowed Luna to lead her to the tea room, tears streaming down her face the entire time. As Luna had promised, there was new flavor, a spicy new blend from China. The pair sat in a corner. Luna made Hermione get a cup of tea, thinking having something to drink might help the witch. Hermione didn't taste a sip.

"I'm sorry, I screwed everything up."

"No, you didn't Luna. I should have told him everything. Instead, I played it off as we were just friends, good friends."

"You didn't want to scare him away, even if it meant taking several steps backwards."

"Yes. I had hoped he would remember me, but I'm beginning to think hope is just...cruel."

"You hoped he would wake, and he did, give him time. He just woke up, his mind might be taking some more time. At least he's alive and he does have you, even if he doesn't remember what you mean to him."

"I'll just have to make him remember why and how he fell for me in the first place and then, history will repeat itself," she stated determinedly. "I'll make him fall back in love with me." Luna smiled knowing if anyone could do just that, it would be Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: J. K. still owns everything, at least in this universe, in a parallel universe, she still owns everything.**

"You're back."

"Yes, I am."

"Why, and don't give me that nonsense about us being romantically involved."

"It's not nonsense, but fine, I've been here everyday since you were admitted, and it's my money paying for this private room, so I have just as much of a right to be here."

"You're not ill or injured."

"The healers wanted to commit me for staying by your side for so long."

"Maybe they were right. No one in their right mind would want to willingly spend time with me, much less claim to love me." Hermione blushed glaring slightly.

"I am not crazy."

"Maybe this is all some insane delusion," Severus muttered as Hermione curled up in her chair with a book. The fact she had stayed with him, waited with him, for so long didn't escape his notice. While he wasn't quite ready to believe she loved him, there was still some motive there, no matter how odd.

He laid back against the pillows. They weren't going to release him until he was no longer in danger. The healers annoyed him. He was perfectly fine of taking care of himself, at home! She flipped another page, pointedly ignoring him.

He closed his eyes wondering just how much longer he was going to be stuck here with her. Another page being flipped. Could she read any quieter!

"What in Merlin's beard are you reading so loudly?" She looked up.

" _Advanced Arthimancy and Applied Potions_ , by Linselle DeQuartz. Why? Am I reading too loudly for you?"

"No. Just curious."

"Alright then." She turned her attention back to her book. He watched her, unable to focus on anything other than her page turning. He wasn't surprised she was reading such an advanced book, if she had graduated as she claimed.

"What do you think about DeQuartz's proposal about the finite amount of variations on a singular ingredient family?" he finally asked. She looked up again, her brown eyes meeting his for a brief second.

"I think she's wrong, but at the same time, a fair amount of her evidence is convincing. However, there are anomalies where one part of a plant family's use varies greatly from another." He nodded slowly, realizing his neck was still slightly sore when that damned snake had bitten him.

"They said it would hurt on and off for a few months," she commented.

"Yes, they did and of course you heard everything anyone says because you refuse to leave."

"Yes," she muttered picking her book back up and ignoring him again. He glared at her for a minute noticing how her hair fell perfectly around her face as she read. Sighing at his own thoughts he laid back and fell asleep to the sound of her turning yet another page.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: I do not own anything.**

He woke as the early morning light flooded the room. A quick glance showed Hermione asleep in her chair, the book on the floor. Her head was tilted to the left and her hair was plastered to the back of the chair by static. He couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Good morning, Mister Snape," a healer said poking his head into the room. Severus glared at him for being entirely too perky.

"I see you are your usual charming self to day. I am Healer Marcos, I have taken over your case, since your previous healer is not longer with St. Mungo's."

"Why?" Not that he really cared, but if he'd succeed in chasing a subpar healer away, well, that was something.

"I believe it had something to do your," the healer paused, "friend sleeping over in the chair. She does have quite a temper." Severus nodded slowly wondering just why this girl kept defending him. He still very much doubted she could love a man like him.

"When can I leave?" The healer looked at Severus' chart nodding slowly as he read. Severus tried to remember if he'd ever had the man in his class as a boy. Nothing came back to him.

"Two days from now," the healer answered with a smile. "Everything looks good, all of your vital stats have improved greatly."

"Good. Please tell me I have some personal items somewhere in this building."

"Of course, Sir. They were all collected upon your entrance and are awaiting your collection. Would like me to bring them to your room? You will still have to wear the dressing gown until the end of your stay here."

"I know the rules. Yes, I would like my items brought to my room." The healer nodded before leaving the room.

"Morning, Severus." He glanced over. Sometime during his talk with the healer, she had awoken.

"Yes, it is morning, Miss Granger. Why don't you go have breakfast with Miss Lovegood?" _Or_ _just leave_ , he mentally added.

"She won't be in until noon, if at all today. Usually she goes hunting on Fridays," Hermione answered picking her book up from the floor.

"Of course. How much did you hear before the healer left?" She shook her head.

"Not much, just something about your possessions."

"Yes, I am having them brought to my room, so I may see if there is anything I need to get rid of before leaving."

"You're leaving?"

"In two days, Miss Granger. Healer Marcos said I will be released in two days. I am looking forward to leaving this room and returning to my own."

"And where exactly do you think you live?" she asked softly.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Sir, I hate to tell you this, but most of Hogwarts was destroyed during the final battle. They've spent the last few months rebuilding, but I'm not sure you still even have a job there. I should have owled Professor McGonagall the minute you woke, I didn't even think..." He watched her panic, finding the once completely put together Hermione freaking out was refreshing.

"They have owls here, Miss Granger. I will contact Minerva myself, ask about my employment. If, and only if, that option is not available, then I do have other places I can stay."

"We sold the house in Spinner's End."

"What?"

"We sold it, to a nice muggle couple. We used the money to purchase a small cottage, with a very large basement," she smiled.

"I live with you."

"Yes, actually I live with you because of some very archaic laws about your name being on the property." He glared at her. Even leaving this room would not rid him of her. Things had just gotten more complicated than he liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you to all my readers, and reviewers. You really do help keep me going.**

"Here is everything you were brought in with, Mister Snape." Severus looked at the small box. He hadn't expected to have many possessions here, most witches and wizards arrive with the clothes on their backs and whatever might be in their pockets.

Hermione was in her chair. He had a feeling she never actually left it, even when he was asleep. She was reading again.

"Set it on the bed. I will go through it." The healer nodded and left the room. Severus watched as Hermione looked over the edge of her book. He could tell she wanted to help him, to say something, but thankfully she was leaving him alone for the time being.

He turned his attention back to the box. There was a list on top of its contents.

"One black robe, slight blood stains," he read. He pulled the robe out looked at it and shook his head. It wasn't worth saving. He tossed it aside planning to burn it later.

"One pair of black leather boots, slightly stained." He looked at the boots, there were splatters of blood and other things across them. He recognized some damage that had been done by various potions. He set them on the floor by the bed. He would not be destroying these.

"One pair of black boxers." He picked them up and tossed them with the robe. He could buy some new ones.

"One black leather wallet." He picked it up carefully and opened it. Inside was a muggle ID, he tried to remember why he had one, but drew a blank. Hermione shifted slightly. He knew she could tell him, but he didn't ask. If he had to guess, it was part of some escape plan he had come up with. He continued to look through the wallet, coming across a picture. It was a wizarding picture of him and Hermione. She had her head against him, his arms around her and she was smiling.

"When was this taken?" he asked looking at her directly.

"When we sold the house. That's right outside our cottage. There is a muggle villiage near enough the cottage, that's why you have the ID." He started to nod, but glared at her instead.

"Did I ask about the ID?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

"No sir," she corrected herself sliding back down into the chair. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the expression of sadness in her eyes. He quickly dismissed this feeling and turned back to the box. All that remained were various vials he'd been carrying at the time. Most of those were listed on the list, but not in the box itself. There was note he could pick them up once he had been dismissed from the hospital.

Hermione had returned to at least pretending she was reading her book. Her eyes slowly peeked over the pages, watching him. He seemed to hate her now. _Thin line,_ she reminded herself. A thin line between love and hate. She lowered her eyes, listening, waiting, hoping he would say something to her. She missed their conversations. Missed those late nights brewing, first at Hogwarts, then in their own cottage.

The ring on her finger caught the light as she turned another page. Severus blinked at it. He recognized it almost instantly. Had she been wearing it last night and he'd just missed it? The ring was a Prince family heirloom. This only helped confirm what the Lovegood girl had said. There was only one reason for her to wearing it, she was truly his fiancee?

"Did you need something?' she finally asked. "Lunch should be arriving shortly, but I can nip down the the cafe if you'd like something else?"

"That ring."

"Yes, you said it belonged to your mother's family. You gave it to me the night you proposed. I don't suppose you remember do you?"

"No. I told you, I don't remember anything you keep talking about. It's obvious my memory was damaged."

"Admitting it is the first step to getting help, Sev." He narrowed his eyes at her. How was he supposed to get used to this familiarity the two of them shared. He still thought of her as a student.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

"And how is Mr. Snape doing today?" a witch in training robes asked walking into the room. She carried a lunch tray. Many people who wanted to be healers first volunteered at St. Mungo's to get used to dealing with patients.

"I'm fine," he answered with a snarl. He was really starting to hate everyone asking him how he was. At least Hermione wasn't pestering him every hour about his health. She had slipped out of the room, most likely to grab her own lunch.

"Back to your usual self then, sir," the witch commented. Severus glanced at her.

"I would ask if you're supposed to be in school, but Miss Granger has informed me I am missing some time. You are now a volunteer here, Miss Daniels?"

"Yes, sir," the witch nodded. Severus wasn't surprised the Ravenclaw girl was here now. She'd been decent enough in potions to qualify for a healer position.

"Good. I'm glad your talents are not being wasted elsewhere. Do you happen to know where Miss Granger has disappeared to?" He wasn't sure why he wanted to know where she was, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder.

"I believe I saw her and Luna in the tea lounge with Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you, Miss Daniels, you may leave the tray and go." The witch nodded setting the tray on the table next to the bed. Severus watched her leave before looking at his lunch.

"Grilled chicken again?" he heard Hermione ask. He looked up, she was standing in the doorway, a bag in one hand and a cup of something in the other. Her hair was loose, framing her face. Her eyes seemed filled with light and Severus couldn't help but notice the way her shirt hugged her chest.

"Yes."

"Every Thursday it's grilled chicken. I used to eat in here before you woke, I didn't want to leave your side and have you wake up alone."

"How noble of you," Severus muttered. "Stupid Gryffindor traits," he added. Hermione smirked.

"You always say that," she commented walking into the room and placing the bag next to Severus' lunch tray. A delicious aroma rose from it.

"What's in the bag?"

"Soup. They make a decent cheddar broccoli in the cafeteria. I figured you wouldn't want the bland overcooked thing they call chicken around here."

"How...thoughtful," he murmured as she unpacked the soup and handed him a spoon. The pair ate in silence, him watching her when she wasn't watching him. He wondered if this was how it had been, them sharing meals, stealing glances at each other.

"Would you be alright if I left for about an hour?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm sure I will be fine without your constant presence. Although from what I understand, you haven't left this hospital since I was admitted, why do you wish to leave now?"

"I finished my book last night, and it was the last one I had here." He nodded.

"Very well. If it's not too much trouble, could you bring me something to read also? Two days is a rather long time to do nothing."

"Of course," she answered with a smile that lit up her entire face. Hermione cleaned up the lunch dishes, most of it was trash, which she sent through the trash shoot to be transfigured and probably used again.

"I'll be back soon, love you," she said almost leaning in and kissing Severus before blushing and hurrying out the door. He stared at the spot where she had just stood in disbelief. She loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything, J. K. Rowling owns everything.**

 **Thanks to my internet being down, you get an extra long chapter today!**

Severus blinked. He knew she would be gone for about an hour, at least that's what she had said.

"She'll probably be longer if she starts actually reading her new book," he muttered glancing around the empty room. He pulled back the sheets. He hadn't been out of this bed, other than to use the facilities, since he had woke up. His legs looked as they usually did, maybe a little thinner from lack of use.

"Still," he commented swinging them over the side of the bed. "I should be fine if they're willing to release me in two days." He stood, shakily at first, but once he found his balance, he was steady. He glared at the hospital gown he was wearing and quickly pulled his own robe on over it. No one stopped him as he stepped into the hallway. He could see several healers hurrying about their business.

He watched for a second before stepping away from his room. He wasn't entirely sure where he was planning to go, but being on his own feet felt good. He walked a little bit before reaching a bulletin board. It thankfully included a map telling him exactly where he was and how to get everywhere else.

"Tea room, cafeteria, exit," he muttered thinking the last one sounded the best.

"Can I help you?" one of the passing healers asked. Severus cursed silently. He did not want to go back to his room and stare at the wall until Hermione brought him something to read.

"You look lost. Are you here to visit someone?" the healer continued. She hadn't realized who he was. He almost smiled. Although this left him with a conundrum. Where did he want to go?

"I was looking for Miss Lovegood. She's a consultant here," he felt himself say.

"I think I saw her in the tea room. Do you need any help finding it?" Severus glanced at the map.

"No, I can manage. Thank you." The healer smiled and darted back off. Severus considered his options and decided that visiting Miss Lovegood actually did sound like a decent idea. She knew most of what had happened during the war. Not to mention she was friends with Hermione, now he was calling her by her first name. He shook his head wondering just what had happened in that missing time.

He entered the tea room and glanced around. Miss Lovegood was indeed there, seated in a back corner, papers covering the table. She was holding her tea cup in one hand, the other was holding a large quill and scribbling at an impressive speed. He approached slowly.

"Miss Lovegood." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good afternoon Mister Snape, can I help you?"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all, are you here alone?"

"Yes, Hermione went to go retrieve some reading material for the both of us. She said she would be gone about an hour."

"More like two."

"Exactly. I needed to stretch and found myself here. You and Hermione are close."

"Best friends, has any of your memory returned?"

"No."

"Did you seek me out because you know Hermione's told me many things that she hasn't told anyone else and you're hoping I might be able to help?" Severus nodded slowly. He had not forgotten just how resourceful Miss Lovegood could be when she wasn't chasing imaginary creatures. Not for the first time he wondered if she possessed some seer blood.

"I wish I could help you, sir, but I'm not sure if anything I say will jar a memory lose. May I ask why you are not having this conversation with Hermione, other than the fact she is out right now?"

"I don't want her to know how much I don't remember. The look on her face..."

"You want to spare her feelings, see, you do care about her."

"Apparently I do have some feelings towards her."

"Good, at least your heart hasn't forgotten her even if your mind has. A mind is easier to repair than a heart."

"I'll take your word for it Miss Lovegood."

"Please, call me Luna, sir. I know we are not more than acquaintances, but I prefer to be informal."

"Very well, Luna." Luna was not surprised when he didn't offer his first name.

"Good, now, I know you like to not show your emotions, your feelings, and you pretend you have neither. As a spy, this was a good practice, kept everyone from knowing the real you. You can't do that with Hermione. She's already seen the real you, sir. In your mind, are we still at war?'

"Yes. Hermione had to tell me we had won."

"Therefore you are still trying to hide your emotions, ignoring them because they could cost you dearly in the war. The first thing you need to do is accept the war is over. I think I have a copy of the Quibbler in here," she rooted through her bag before pulling out a newspaper. "Here it is." She handed it to him.

"You might also see if you can find a copy of the Prophet, it's mostly rubbish, but there are some grains of truth hidden between the lines. Kingsley is our minister now."

"Good. Thank you for this talk, Luna."

"You're welcome sir, I hope you get your memories back, but if not, don't turn away from us who are trying to help you. While it may be difficult for you, it's nearly twice as difficult for Hermione. She's been through a lot and then almost losing you, she almost lost herself waiting, hoping for you to wake up. Don't hurt her," Luna finished her eyes slightly narrowed. Severus felt a chill down his spine. And like that, Luna was smiling again as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. You make my morning!**

Severus walked back to his room and was both relieved and disappointed to find it empty. Hermione had not yet returned. He sat down on his bed, putting his legs up and leaning back against the pillows. He glanced at the copy of the Quibbler Luna had given him.

"Is Your Familiar Really a Reincarnated Witch?" he read. He'd forgotten how crazy some of the stories could be. He flipped the pages finding one that contained an interview with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione's name was not mentioned. He sighed, but slowly started reading the interview.

The next page contained a timeline of the war, Severus found that part much more interesting. At least now he'd have some idea what had happened. He saw his name listed towards the end of the timeline, a small blurb about how he had almost sacrificed himself.

"Oh, you're awake, sir," he heard Hermione say from the doorway. "I thought you might be sleeping since it was so quiet, either that or you finally hexed the healer." Severus couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Did you find something to read, Hermione?" He deliberately used her first name, if nothing else but watch her eyes light up.

"I brought a few books, I wasn't sure what you'd want to read. Or which ones you've already read and decided weren't worth rereading," she babbled setting her bag on the chair.

"I'm sure you found something appropriate," he stated leaning over and opening the bag. In true Hermione fashion the bag was filled the brim with books, at least ones Severus could see. He was pretty sure there was some kind of extension charm on it.

"Good, I've got the latest edition of Potions Today, I know you haven't read it yet, since it came out last month," she pulled out the magazine. "Um, I've got The Deluxe Potions Index, they published a new cross reference book, called Deluxe, I'v got it here too." One by one Hermione pulled book after book from her bag. Some of the titles Severus recognized, but others must have belonged to Hermione.

"Um, I also brought a photo album of us, I know you don't remember any of it, but I thought maybe some of the pictures might help." She pulled a black leather book from the bag, moving it to the floor under the chair.

"That is very, thoughtful, Hermione."

"So, what did you do while I was gone, hopefully you weren't too bored."

"Actually I had an interesting chat with your friend, Luna." Hermione hid her shock at Severus calling Luna by her first name.

"Oh?"

"I went for a walk, ran into her in the tea room."

"How did it go?"

"She, as usual, is very insightful. She recommends I speak with you, and then she threatened me." Hermione bit back the laugh rising her throat.

"She can be quite protective."

"Indeed," Severus answered picking up the Quibbler. "Have you read this yet?"

"Some of it, and no, I don't think Crookshanks is a wizard who is going to kill me in my sleep because of some secret society," she answered selecting a book about runes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"No, he'll just suffocate you in your sleep with his mass of fur," he stated.

"Which is why you refuse to allow him in our bedroom at night," she replied. Severus blinked trying not to react. He refused to let her pet sleep in the bedroom, their bedroom.

"We share a bedroom."

"Yes, we share a bedroom, when we return home, you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better, or I could take the couch. Whichever you prefer. I know I can't expect things to go back to how they were before." He knew she was hiding, or at least trying to hide, the tears building in her eyes. He was starting to hate what he was putting her through.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." She turned to him.

"You didn't chose to lose your memory. And, at least you're not calling me a liar every time I say something, so you must believe some of it."

"I do, actually. It started with the ring. There are no circumstances, other than the one you gave, for you to have that ring. Luna is also a strong voice in helping me believe at least some of what you've told me. She said my heart hasn't forgotten." Hermione smiled.

"In other words...?"

"I do feel something for you, Hermione. I have allowed myself to be a spy, to swallow, hide, pretend my emotions do not exist in order to survive. If the war is truly over, and I do not doubt it finally is, then I need to readjust my thinking."

"Yes, Severus, the war is over, and I will give you everything, anything, you need to help yourself accept that," she whispered placing her hand over his. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. I know this must be hard for you." She nodded slightly.

"I had hoped everything would be the same, when you wore up, but I knew there was always a chance things wouldn't be the same, there was a chance you wouldn't be the same. This is not the best case scenario, but at least it's not the worst." He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone said you'd never wake up, if you did, there wouldn't be anything left of your mind. You'd be...like Neville's parents, alive, but no longer here. I never gave up hope, Severus. I never gave up hope you'd come back to me, even if you don't remember our life together, you're at least still here. You're apparently still willing to give me a chance."

"You are still an insufferable know it all and seem to have a habit of driving me crazy, but yes, I will give this a chance. I do not guarantee things will ever return to how they were before." Severus watched as Hermione's face lit up with what he could only describe as hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Still don't own anything!**

"You said you brought a photo album?"

"Yes, here it is," she said handing him a black leather book. She started to retreat back to her usual chair.

"Would you like to look at it with me? You'll at least know what the pictures are," he added. She nodded scooting her chair over to his bed. Severus watched her, he could tell she was holding her breath, hoping some of the pictures would help his memory. He didn't want to give her hope. If nothing else these photos would give him a look into his new life. He opened the book and actually recognized parts of the first picture. Hermione was standing on a stage, waving to the camera. He was not in the picture.

"My graduation," Hermione said.

"I thought you didn't return after your sixth year."

"I didn't. I was able to take my NEWTS after the war. I got an O in just about everything."

"Just about?" He raised an eyebrow surprised she didn't excel at everything.

"I ended up with an E in charms. They let me get my diploma with the other students in my year."

"Good. I'm not in the picture. Where was I?"

"Here, that was when you were in medically induced coma healing after Nagini."

"I wish I could have been there," he whispered.

"Me too." He flipped the page. This picture showed the both of them. He was in dress robes, her a wine colored dress. He couldn't help but notice her cleavage.

"Malfoy's Christmas party," she answered when he looked at her.

"I took you there?"

"No, you went alone, I stayed behind, but we had our own party when you came home. You said you wanted a picture of me 'cleaned up' so you could prove my hair wasn't always an unmanageable mess."

"It does look better," he stated. She glared at him and wondered if hitting him with a pillow would affect his recovery. He almost smirked at the expression on her face. He turned to the next page. He froze. There were just no words. Hermione leaned over looking at the picture. Her and Severus. Her in Severus' arms, the pair sharing a deep kiss.

"That was taken just before the end of sixth year, before Dumbledore died. We'd had a minor breakthrough on the potion we were working on," Hermione replied a sad smile crossing her face.

"Who took it?"

"Colin Creevy, he was a year behind me."

"I remember, he carried that camera everywhere with him."

"We didn't know he was there until we saw the camera flash."

"We look...happy."

"We were, Severus," she whispered taking his hand in hers. He didn't pull away. He knew photos could be faked, but at the same time, he knew this one was real. It didn't move like wizarding photos. He quickly flipped to the next photo, one of Hermione standing in his potions lab, stirring a cauldron with a smile on her face.

"Part of our research?" he asked.

"Yes, we documented everything, even me stirring the cauldron. You also said I looked hot in this one." Severus bit his tongue. She did look amazing in the photo, her smile as she stirred the cauldron, the way her hair framed her face, her school robe hanging open over her uniform.

Hermione watched him closely as he studied the picture of her. She could see something in his eyes, taking it all in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anything, yet... thank you for all your reviews and all those reviews I know you meant to write, but didn't!**

"Enough of this for now," he said softly closing the album. She nodded taking it from him and setting it on the nightstand.

"It must be a lot to take in, all these pictures, these moments you don't remember," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you were telling the truth, Hermione. When were we supposed to marry?" he asked his eyes catching the ring on her finger again.

"We actually never set a date, we wanted to wait until after the war ended. After we won, you were here, unable to even open your eyes." He watched tears forming in her eyes, gently he reached up and wiped them from her cheeks.

"I still don't remember anything from that time, I was hoping, as I know you were, the photoes would help jog something."

"Give it time, Severus."

"Dinner!" The pair looked up at the doorway to see a witch bringing in Severus' dinner tray.

"Please tell me this will be better than the so called chicken at lunch," he whispered. Hermione sirpressed a giggle.

"Yes, dinner's always better," she stated as the witch rolled her eyes and left the pair.

"Hermione, how did you know I'd wake up? You said yourself they were ready to commit you because you wouldn't leave. Why did you have so much faith in me?"

"Because, you're you, Severus. You hate the idea of serving anyone, of answering to anyone now you're free, so if Death told you to come with him, you'd hex him and come back just to be contrary," she commented with a smirk. "Besides, if I gave up hope, if I gave up on you, I'd have had nothing left."

"Your friends?"

"Other than Luna, we're not in touch, they threatened to kidnap me from your side. That was the day you woke up and immediately took house points from Ron. Those were you first words on waking, ' Fifty points from Gryffindor for sheer ignorance'." He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"After being in a coma for three months those were my first words?" She nodded.

"Yes, I'll never forget the look on Ron's face. I'll have to share it with you sometime, not now, I have no idea how using occlumancy will affect your mind. I'd rather not do anything to risk your mind." He agreed taking a bite of his dinner.

"Two days. I can leave in two days," he stated changing the subject. "Tell me about our house."

"It's reasonably sized, two bedrooms. We share one and keep the other for guests."

"We get guests?"

"No, you usually scare them away from staying," she teased. "You have a decent sized lab, we have a library that is slowly taking over the whole house."

"Sounds lovely. And you said it was in my name."

"Yes, property laws are simply archaic still. Until we're married it'll have to remain in your name. You have a contract with one of the local apothicaries for supplies."

"I see. How long have we been living there."

"Nearly a year and a half on and off. You were still teaching, and I was still sort of attending school and then helping Harry hunt for the horcruxes."

"No one from the order tried to stop this?"

"Me and you? They tried, believe me, they tried, but in the end, I was an adult and they realized either could shut the hell up or I would stop helping them," she stated as if it meant nothing. Maybe to her it didn't. Severus couldn't believe how much she'd changed from the way he remembered her in school. She definitely grown into being a very stubborn, brave Gryffindor.

"Is the bed in the guest room comfortable?" he asked.

"Not really, that was your idea."

"Of course it was, Merlin I never thought I'd have to sleep on it, did I?"

"You still don't. It's your choice, you know. You're still welcome in the master bed, if you want. We don't have to do anything you don't wish," she added with a sad smile.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to you, Hermione, for things to go back to being the same, yet so different. We shared a bed in every sense of the word?"

"Yes. Yes, we did. You were a gentleman about it, I promise," she sighed as if the memory annoyed her. He had no doubt that to some degree it probably did. Despite everything he knew he'd never have taken advantage of a woman, especially not one he apparently cared very deeply for.

"Glad to know," he commented dryly watching her as she glared at him slightly. She once again debated hitting him with a pillow.

"I wouldn't if I were you, remember what happened last time. We spent nearly three hours cleaning up all those feathers." She froze, her mouth dropping open.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own anything, just a short chapter today, a bit fluffy, so enjoy.**

"Did I say something?" he asked looking at her surprised to find her speechless for once.

"Yes, no, I mean, you remembered the pillow fight."

"I remember cleaning it up. There were feathers everywhere, even on the ceiling."

"That was your fault," she laughed. "You're the one that grabbed the feather pillow. I was using a regular one."

"If you say so." Hermione leaned on the edge of her chair slightly. Severus could nearly hear the gears in her head turning.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" he finally asked.

"Do you remember anything else about the pillow fight? Or our lives together?" she asked softly. Her brown eyes open wide with hope.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but no, I remember cleaning up feathers, I remember you were wearing a a light pink tank top, there was a picture on the front, some animal maybe?"

"A bat. It was a glittery black bat. My friends gave it to me as a joke gift since I was dating the dungeon bat."

"I always found that nickname...accurate," he said with a smirk. "I spent a better part of my sixth year trying to turn into one. I have not succeeded."

"There were rumors you were a vampire," Hermione added.

"A vampire, what gave people that idea? Other than the fact my wardrobe is monocolored?"

"An essay Professor Lupin set on us, after the werewolf one you set on us." she answered. She watched him bite back a laugh.

"That wolf, only he could..." he shook his head leaning back against the bed.

"Tired?"

"Yes," he admitted. She nodded moving her chair back to its usual place.

"Good night, Severus."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I just...I missed you, when you went out earlier. I'm glad you did, but I did miss you." Hermione hid the smile playing across her face.

"I'll be here, Severus. I won't leave you, you know that. Even if you don't remember, I love you and I'll be right here by your side."

"Always?"

"Always," she agreed watching him lay down as she flicked off the light allowing sleep to claim them both.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns everything, I'm just playing with her toys.**

Hermione stirred slightly at the sound of pages being turned.

"Is it morning already?" she mumbled yawning. She stretched and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Wasn't this bigger last night?" she asked catching herself. She glanced over at Severus' bed. He was flipping through the photo album again smiling.

"You shrunk the chair!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because I shrunk your freaking robes over a year ago and you just now remembered!" Hermione glared.

"You shrunk my robes?" he asked calmly putting the photo album on the night stand. Hermione nodded slowly watching Severus' reaction. His eyes sparkled slightly.

"Severus, tell me the truth, did you shrink the chair?"

"Yes. And yes, Hermione, I do remember you shrinking my robes, which split in the middle of a potions lessons with the Hufflepuffs!"

"Breakfast!"

"This is not over," Hermione stated taking the tray and handing it to Severus.

"That's what you said about the prank war then too," he commented taking a bite of his toast.

"So your memory's starting to come back?"

"Bits and pieces, mostly just flashes of conversations, flashes of you and me. Thank you for bringing the photo album. I believe it's helping."

"You're welcome, are you going to eat that muffin?" He handed it to her.

"Who cooks?"

"We take turns. I do most of the grocery shopping though. We'll have to restock the fridge. No one's filled it...or cleaned it out...for nearly four months."

"Since I've been asleep."

"A bit before. I was staying here more than there so I didn't worry about the groceries. Don't worry, the bills are paid up. I have the owls deliver them here."

"How are you feeling today Mr. Snape?" Healer Marcos asked walking into the room. Hermione ignored him.

"Good. Am I still going home tomorrow?"

"Yes, there's no reason to keep you here, unless your witch has any objections."

"Nope, I'm perfectly ready to take him home," Hermione answered. Severus could tell she was getting tired of being here, getting tired of dealing with healers.

"Alright. Have there been any changes in your memory?"

"A few flashes, nothing significant," Severus answered. Healer Marcos nodded jotting a few notes.

"That's a good sign. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No."

"I'll be back this afternoon."

"Very well," Severus stated. Hermione watched the healer leave.

"I should go to the house, make sure there's food, that mice haven't moved in, make sure it wasn't randomly destroyed..."

"Who would...nevermind. I really would prefer you stay here. We can shop tomorrow, and it was still standing yesterday?"

"True, alright. What do you want to do today, Severus?"

"Get out of this bloody room," he muttered.

"We could walk down to the tea room," she paused for a second and then smiled. "I know, Luna has a bit of a zoo with some of the animals she's collected. I'm sure she'd love to show you. Might be a chance to strike a deal for some rare ingredients," Hermione hinted with a smile.

"That does sound interesting. Let's see if she's here."


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione lead Severus down a few random hallways. He wondered how she remembered the way with all the twists and turns they were taking. Finally they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Luna!" The door opened revealing a pair of startled looking eyes.

"Hermione, Sir, come on in!" She stepped back allowing the pair to step into the room. Severus blinked. It was huge.

"Like it, sir?" Luna asked smiling.

"It is impressive."

"Good, I collected most of these creatures, and I'm going to release them, but for now, a lot of them haven't been studied thoroughly yet. There's a possibility they might possess cures to diseases or new ways to treating patients."

"Who funds this research?" Severus asked leaning down and watching a catlike creature climbing some branches in its habitat.

"St. Mungo's funds some of it, since the research will benefit them. I've also gotten some funding from the ministry, the Xenozoological Society of Northern France, Newt Scarmander himself..." Luna listed with a smile.

"That's a fyrefox over there, sir. Be careful, they tend to set themselves on fire. She's being released next week."

"Where are they native to?"

"Desert regions mostly. That particular breed however is actually found the Northern most forests of Maroona."

"The fur has fire resistant properties?"

"From what I can tell, yes. However, I've yet to find a dead one to test that theory. I've woven a vest from fur this one's shed. It works for a bit before falling apart."

"Is there any chance I might have a bit once I'm released?"

"Of course, sir. I heard you have a contract Post's Apothecary. I've been providing to them for a month now." Severus looked at Hermione. He remembered her mention he had some contracts. She nodded.

"Yes, you do have that contract. They know you've been out of commission for awhile and are still holding it. You managed to create quite a stockpile before the final battle."

"Good." He walked around the room looking at some more of the creatures currently living there.

"He seems more like himself," Luna commented to Hermione.

"He does, he's even starting to remember bits and pieces of things," she smiled.

"I'm glad. I was slightly worried before, he seemed really...I don't know, broken."

"They're releasing him tomorrow."

"So soon? Even without his memory being fully restored."

"The healers say it may never come back. As long as he's healthy and seems happy, there's no reason to keep him here and have him get more of the staff to quit." The witches laughed while Severus, who had heard every word, shook his head.

He had known there was a chance he'd never remember his life with Hermione, but she seemed happily enough to stay with him anyway. His eyes caught the ring on her finger again. He may not remember much of it, but she was his witch and he would do whatever he could to make her happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Hermione or Severus.**

Severus woke the next morning to Hermione packing up the room. She had left his box of possessions alone at least.

"Morning," he grumbled. She paused, a book in one hand and a shirt in the other. He tried to remember if he'd seen her wearing that particular shirt before.

"Oh, you're awake, good. Healer Marcos will be stopping by soon, hopefully to release you. I know you're eager to get out of here, oh, there's a chance there's a welcome home party waiting for us at the house."

"A welcome home party...your doing?" She snorted.

"As if I'd be stupid enough to arrange that. You hate parties, and surprises, and most of the people who will probably be there. No, I'm pretty sure my ex-friends had something to do with this. One of the RSVPs accidently arrived here last night after you were asleep."

"Maybe they'll bring food, anything's better than this hospital 'food'." She laughed packing a few more things into a box. He remembered she'd been pretty much living here for the last three months also.

"Can I help?" he asked sliding from the bed.

"Sure, here, pack these books, oh, I had a robe and some other clothes brought for you since the ones you arrived in are beyond fixing." He glanced at the pile of black fabric on the chair.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Mr. Snape?" Hermione sighed opening the door for Healer Marcos. Severus wondered if the man was afraid of her or if he was just timid by nature.

"Enter," he commanded. Hermione smiled.

"We've gotten the last of your test results back."

"And?" Healer Marcos glanced at Hermione, she smiled sweetly as if daring him to piss her off. Severus wondered who would win in a duel, his witch or the healer. He blinked realizing he'd just thought of Hermione as his.

"And you're free to go, you'll just need to stop by the main desk and sign some paperwork. Miss Granger also, since you are being released into her, um, care." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the healer and Severus help but smile as the man quickly darted from the room.

"Sorry, he pissed me off," she said with a shrug as she finished packing. Severus nodded quickly changing into the robes she had brought him. He noticed they hung slightly looser. He'd lost some weight being here.

"How many healers did you chase away?"

"In honesty? About three, one didn't like the fact I called him a dunderhead repeatedly. The other tried to have me committed to the mental ward, and the last one...I don't remember. Why?"

"You are...I love you." The words spilled from his lips before he even had a chance to realize his own thoughts. Hermione paused before looking at him.

"I love you too, ready to go?" she asked.

"Beyond ready," he answered as he followed her out of the room, she paused, glanced back and then continued.

"Hexing the room would not accomplish anything," Severus stated.

"I know, it's just...I spent so long in that room, sitting by your side. It had become, a really bad home, in a way," she whispered.

"It was just a room. Let's get these papers signed, kick out my welcoming party, and figure out where to go from there?" he asked tilting her head up so her eyes met his. She smiled almost laughing.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. He bent forward and kissed her.

"Let's go home, Hermione."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione pushed the door open, Severus following behind her. He glanced around the living room, noting the green furniture, the fire place, the wall of shelves all filled with books. He could see shadows moving behind the sofa, hear a giggle from the other room. Hermione slid her hand into his. He smiled slightly. She'd warned him.

"Surprise!" a group of people yelled jumping out from various places, a banner and balloons appeared out of nowhere and the air filled with confetti. Hermione gave him a look as if daring him to hex everyone. It was at that point he realized, he didn't have his wand, and it hadn't been in his possessions either. He would ask Hermione later.

"Severus, welcome home." He looked at the speaker glad to see Hermione's dunderhead friends were busy setting up food tables.

"Minerva, thank you." He released Hermione's hand for a moment.

"I'm going to go socialize, see if I can chase some people away," she whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her go.

"She is something else, isn't she, Severus."

"Yes, yes she is."

"The potions position is still open if you're interested. So is the defense position, amazingly," she commented watching Severus.

"I see, and would I be welcomed back?"

"By some, yes, others...well, they'll come around. Filius would have liked to come to your welcome home party, but him and Ponoma were unable to get away."

"I see. Let me think about it, Minerva, and discuss the matter with Hermione. I have a feeling making important decisions without her input would be unwise." Minera laughed.

"Let me know by the end of the week, Severus." He nodded as she walked off to talk to Potter.

"Professor, I'm glad to see you released." He looked at Neville Longbottom.

"Thank you. Whose idea was this party?" He had a feeling Mr. Longbottom would know.

"Harry's actually. He felt bad about all the things in the past. Don't be too hard on him about it, he had good intentions. I suggested waiting awhile for you and Hermione to get settled."

'Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, sir, oh, if you decide to come back to Hogarts, I'm working as Professor Sprout's apprentice." Severus blinked, thinking for a second before realizing he was actually happy for the young man.

"I'm glad you found your place, Longbottom, and that it's nowhere near a potions lab," he smirked. Neville laughed shaking his head.

"Severus, there's food over here," he felt someone grab his arm and smiled when he saw Hermione.

"I saw you talking to Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, she offered me a position back at Hogwarts. Was I planning to continue teaching?"

"You mentioned you might retire and go into research, you do already have brewing contracts, all of which are still in effect."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her. She smiled glad he was even considering her input important.

"I'd like you to stay with me, but...now that you're recovered, I should get a job."

"We'll discuss this later," he stated. She nodded in agreement, both of them grabbing a bite to eat before Hermione started slowly sending people home claiming Severus needed his rest. Thankfully no one really argued with. Once the last of the guests had finally left, Severus sank into a chair. Hermione walked over, slid into his lap and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home, Severus," she whispered laying her head against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Wow, extra long chapter today! I think my muses have returned!**

They ended up falling asleep in the chair, her head against his chest, him holding her. It had been such an emotionally draining day.

She blinked her eyes at the early morning light flooding the room. For a brief moment, she had no idea where she was and started to panic. He stirred beneath her and she fell neatly to the floor.

"Where? Oh, we're home," she heard him whisper. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Morning." She stretched standing.

"Morning to you too," she replied. He pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"Whose turn is it make breakfast?" She blinked at the question. They'd taken turns cooking, at least while they were living here.

"Yours I think," she answered not wanting to draw attention the fact the question was now completely unexpected. He nodded rising from the chair. He moved stiffly and she worried slightly.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He looked around the room frowning for a moment.

"Severus?"

"I...I don't remember where the kitchen is," he finally admitted. She nodded taking his hand and giving him the tour of their home.

"And this is the master bedroom," she said pushing open a door. Crookshanks jumped off the bed meowing indignantly.

"He's not allowed on the bed."

"You weren't home. I wasn't home, I guess he claimed it. We'll just have to make sure he remembers that fact. All your clothes are still in your closet. It's the one with the 'S' burned into it."

"Is there a story behind that?"

"Yes. No, I'm not sharing it right now," she smirked.

"I might remember it, eventually." She laughed, not at him, but in general.

"I hope you do, telling the story does not do it justice. Your dresser is over there on your side of the room, that's also your nightstand, and your lamp. It doesn't work."

"Why?"

"Because you threw it at an owl."

"Whose?"

"Take a guess."

"Daily Prophet?"

"Yes. After we got together and moved in, they were constantly hounding us for an interview. I'm pretty sure Rita Skeeter wanted to write about our torrid affair that started while I was an underaged student."

"You said..."

"Yes, you were a gentleman until I came of age, but that doesn't make good news, now does it?" He couldn't help but agree.

"You're saying I've seen the most brilliant witch of our age naked and don't remember it." Hermione blushed brightly.

"Well, yes."

"You do realize, at some point, I'm going to have to remedy that."

"Yes. We are engaged, unless you want to change that."

"No, I may not remember our life together, but I have no interest in not spending the rest of mine with you, Hermione. It make take a while longer than we originally planned, but I do want to marry you."

"Good, because I still want to marry you, Severus. That said, we do have several things we need to talk about before we go too much further."

"I agree, but it can wait until at least after I make breakfast. First though, a shower and clean clothes. No, I will not ask you to join me in the shower, I have a feeling you often did, but today, I need a moment to myself." Hermione nodded.

"Of course, I'll feed Crooks and get dressed myself. I can also unpack my things from St. Mungo's. Would you like me to unpack yours also?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione headed back towards the living room feeling a little upset she wouldn't be joining him in the shower, but she understood. Things were going to be different, just because he remembered somethings, didn't mean everything would go back to how it had been before. It would take time.

Severus couldn't help but see the disappointment in Hermione's eyes.

"Next time," he whispered watching her walk away. She didn't hear him. The bathroom was decorated in shells and hints of green. He vaguely remembered an argument about the mirror. He glanced at it, it was oval hanging by a green ribbon over a pedestal sink.

"She must have won," he muttered. He was certain he'd never have picked such a design. He pulled back the shower curtain and sighed. There was a shelf in the corner filled with products, half of which he didn't recognize. He decided he'd figure it out later and turned on the water. The heat rose filling the room. He sighed happily stepping into the hot shower.

Heavy steamed the air when he stepped out. He reached over and grabbed the towel. It smelled like her, but he wasn't surprised. He knew he probably had his own towel, but he honestly had no idea where it would be.

He was glad Hermione had shown him where his things were, not that he couldn't have figured it out on his own. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Hermione was curled up in a chair reading.

"Anything in particular you'd prefer?" he asked opening the fridge and surveying its contents.

"Anything's fine with me, except, no scrambled eggs. I still can't get what the hospital called 'eggs' out of my mind," she replied after a moment.

"French toast it is," he stated. Within a few moments, he realized he felt at home in this kitchen, felt as though her reading, him cooking, was part of a regular routine.

Within a few minutes, they were both seated at the kitchen table.

"So, Professor McGonagall's offer," she started.

"Defense or potions, both have an opening. Is the defense job still cursed?"

"Not that I know of, I think that ended with you know who."

"Ahh, you mentioned getting a job. Did you work before I was injured?'

"Not officially. We brewed together, came up with some of the potion changes together. I'm listed on at least one of the patents, I'm also listed as your partner on at least one of the contracts."

"I see, what did you plan on doing after the war? Were you planning on pursuing a career?"

"I wanted to something with the ministry, basically because of how easy it was taken over. I wanted to fix it, fix the fact some creatures aren't given status."

"The house-elves again?"

"Still," she answered. He smiled.

"And now, do you still wish for that?'

"Yes and no, I'm actually happy working with you, I do a lot of the research, but yes, I do still want to fix things...including the law that you own this house."

"Some of the laws are a bit outdated." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, a lot outdated. Did I ever discourage you from pursuing a career?"

"No, you encouraged me to apply once the war ended and things settled. I never applied," she admitted. "I sat by your bedside instead. Maybe I should get a job as a healer?" she laughed.

"You most likely had the marks for it, but your bedside manner..." He smiled thinking about how she'd chased nearly every healer from him.

"Okay, so I'm going apply for a ministry job, and keep brewing. I think it's important we keep your contracts."

"Our contracts," he corrected. "And yes, especially with Miss Lovegood offering some assistance in gathering rare creature ingredients."

"That brings us back to you, Severus. You were a decent teacher, if you ignore Harry, Ron, Neville."

"Mr. Longbottom seems to have put that behind him and practically welcomed me back to the school."

"I'd heard he was apprenticing Professor Sprout. What do you want to do?" Severus stared at Hermione for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"One more year, Hermione. I'm going teach one more year, if nothing else than because I know what I'm doing. I remember teaching, at least. It'll will also give Minerva another year to find a suitable replacement."

"No one could ever replace you, Severus. Alright, I'll go over our contracts, make lists of what you can brew at the school, don't even think about giving me that look, you were brewing for a portion of these even then."

"Very well. Do we have an owl?"

"Nope, you hate those bloody birds," she laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is the last chapter of Hope! I wanted to wrap it up on a fluffy note. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

September seemed to approach rapidly. Hermione had sorted all their contracts, giving Severus a handful for him to brew at school. She noticed he was being a little distant one morning about a week before school was going to start. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. She worried she'd done something wrong. They were still trying to put their life back together...they'd even put the wedding planning on hold. She wasn't sure when they'd pick it back up.

"Something wrong, Severus?" she asked putting his coffee on the table. He looked up at her.

"No, no nothing's wrong, Hermione. But I do want to talk to you for a moment." She slid into the chair across from him.

"Hermione, can I see you hand? The left one?" She held it out. He gently tugged the ring from her finger. She looked at him in confusion.

"Hermione Granger, I know I asked you this before, but despite everything, I do not remember. I wish to remember this one thing, Hermione, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She nodded not trusting her voice. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"For?"

"Indulging me, I have tried to remember my proposal, but I have failed. Thank you for accepting it, and me all over again."

"I always will, Severus. I never gave up hope on you then and I'm never going to give up hope on us now." Severus nodded.

Hermione stood at the gates of Hogwarts, Severus' arms around her.

"I will miss you."  
"It's only for a year, Severus. Besides, my job has plenty of flex time, let me know when the Hogsmeade weekends are. I'll come visit."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

"Oh, one more thing, Hermione, before I go, we had originally planned to marry in June, correct?"

"Yes."

"Pick a date, whichever one you want. Let me know, and I'll do anything you ask."

"Really? This June? Right after school ends?"

"Yes, I don't want to lose you again, Hermione." She kissed him so hard he picked up off her feet and twirled her around.

From the window of the Headmistress' office, Minerva MacGonagall watched and smiled. She hoped she would be getting an invitation to their wedding.


End file.
